It has been suggested that a person may be injured by electrical contact with voltages greater that 50V. It is desirable for electric vehicle batteries to have a battery voltage greater than 50V as increasing the battery voltage generally reduces the current demands. Safety devices have been suggested that have a protective guard or cover over a battery terminal that is also configured to simultaneously disconnect battery voltage from the battery terminal when the guard is removed. Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 04-324244 by Michiro et al. published Nov. 13, 1992 and United States Patent Application 2007/0216226 by Matsumoto et al. published Sep. 20, 2007 each show a battery safety system with a guard covering a battery terminal. In each, the battery voltage is disconnected from a battery terminal as the guard is moved to uncover the battery terminal. Michiro (JP04324244) shows an arrangement that removes a portion of the conductive path from the battery terminal to the battery voltage as the guard is removed. Matsumoto (US2007/0216226) shows a switch being actuated as the guard is removed. However, such single action arrangements that simultaneously remove battery voltage from the battery terminal as the guard is removed may allow access to battery voltage by small objects (e.g.—a finger tip or small tool) when the guard is partially removed and the electrical connection between the battery terminal and battery voltage is still present.